


fields of heather and stars of ether

by fcnotfound



Series: shitty stuff [1]
Category: none. -fandom.
Genre: Other, none. -freeform.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcnotfound/pseuds/fcnotfound
Summary: my first memory is of a summer in september.lowercase intended.
Series: shitty stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972795
Kudos: 6





	fields of heather and stars of ether

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal shit, if you somehow find this just check out my other works please

my first memory is of a summer in september.

_blood rushed through their veins._

it was a field of heather.

_what was happening?_

the stars don't understand.

_shock pooled into their system._

ether on sides of the dotted land.

_how-?_

for sides that nobody will know where to stand.

_thud._

my first memory Is of a summer in september.


End file.
